Halloween with the Brigade
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Haruhi decides to throw a Halloween party at Kyon's house, with everyone having their own unique costumes. It seemed to be missing something so I rewrote it. By Brian


Mukuro: I needed a break from my other Haruhi fic, so I decided to use my other idea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hiruko.

Halloween with the Brigade

"Hey Kyon, do you know what Halloween is?" Haruhi asked, right when I had Koizumi in checkmate.

Isn't it that holiday when little kids dress up as monsters?

"Correct! 10 points!" She said, grinning. "Do you know the history behind it?"

Can't say I do.

"Tch, idiot…" She said, scowling "What about you, Koizumi?"

"Wasn't it that holiday that originated from the Celtic holiday Samhain?"

"Correct! 10,000 points!" She shouted, now standing on her desk.

"We of the SOS brigade are dedicated to mysterious phenomena, so we will hold a Halloween party, in the hopes that aliens, time travelers, slider, and espers think that they are safe, so we can catch one!"

Do you realize how pathetic that plan is?

"Mysterious phenomena will be out in the open, so it will be easy to catch one of them! Now the only thing is where to hold it…"

My parents are taking my sister trick-or-treating, so we could hold it at my house.

"Good idea Kyon! And we'll have a costume contest! Whoever has the scariest costume wins a prize!"

I know I'm going to regret this… (Face palms)

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" My energetic upperclassman laughed, giving us her trademark fanged grin.

"You came to the right persons, Haru-nyan! I know the perfect costume shop that prides itself in picking out the perfect costumes for people."

"That's perfect, Tsuruya-san!" Haruhi said, giving an equally bright grin.

* * *

"Hey Kyon, I heard you're hosting a Halloween party!" Taniguchi said after school, shaking me. "Will there be any cut girls there?"

A few…

"Okay, we're going with you to pick up costumes for tonight!"

Um, there might be some problems with that…

"WHAT?!" Taniguchi shouted shaking me at mach speed. "I thought we were friends!"

Okay, you can come…

"Thanks Kyon! I knew we were buddies!"

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Hiru-chan!" Tsuruya shouted, running into the Halloween shop.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, good to see you again!" The man at the cash register said, with the same bright smile Tsuruya-san always has. He then looked behind her and saw the rest of us. "Oh, and you've brought friends! How nice."

When he looked at us, I got a good look at his face. He looked like he was in his twenties, and he had spiky green hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hey, mister, how much will it cost us to buy 8 costumes that are perfect for us?!" was Haruhi's rude shouting question.

"For Tsu-chan's friends? Free. She's been my best customer every year."

"Alright! Aren't you guys happy? We don't have to pay anything!"

"Tsu-chan explained the situation to me, and I've got everything you need in the back room, ready for picking up. All I need now is to know your personalities and pick out costumes best for you." He said, giving out a Koizumi-like smile.

"Okay, start out with Yuki, here!" Haruhi said, pushing Nagato in front of her."

"Hmm…" He said, staring into Nagato's eyes. "Let's see…Stoic personality… high intelligence… unable to socialize…" He suddenly sapped his fingers, and ran into the back room screaming "I've got just the thing!" Boy, this guys a good judge of character…

"Alright, here you go!" Hiruko-san presented Nagato with a costume very similar to the one she wore in our movie, only much more professional. It came with a witch hat, broom, cloak, and a crystal ball.

"Wow, you sure do have a good sense for costumes!" Haruhi said, grinning at Nagato who just stepped out of the changing room. "Just like me!" So you're basically praising yourself?

"Oh, and Tsu-chan, I also have a Vampires costume for you. I didn't even need to judge your personality, because it's the same one you buy every year."

"Thanks a bunch, Hiru-chans!" She said, grinning "I'll go try this on now!"

"Hey, what about me!" Taniguchi shouted into the guys face. "Give me a costume!"

"Oh, I've got the perfect costume for you," he said, grinning. "Here you go."

Taniguchi took the bag that held his costume in it and ran into the changing room.

Suddenly, Hiruko started counting

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Taniguchi shouted, running out of the room in, regrettably, his boxers, holding up a fairy princess costume.

"Do you honestly expect me to wear this shit?!" He shouted, to which Hiruko only grinned and said

"Yes, why?"

"Absolutely out of the question!"

"How about this?" Hiruko said, grinning. "Take that costume, and I'll set you up for a date with my sister."

"You've got a deal!" Taniguchi said, grinning.

"And, please, put some clothes on?" Hiruko said.

"Oh, right."

Hiruko then moved on to his next Vic-er, customer, Kunikida, and after a few minutes, gave him a Frankenstein's monster costume, which he excepted.

"He then moved on to Koizumi, looked him up, then down, and then disappeared into the back of the store and came back with a revealing costume and said to Koizumi "incubus*"

Boy, this guy is a good judge of character.

Unfortunately, now it's my turn. And Haruhi didn't help by giving him a character biography that makes me sound like a corpse, which is what my costume was.

Knowing what Haruhi would do if I refused, I simply agreed to wear it.

Then, Hiruko moved on to Asahina-san, and both he and Haruhi agreed that she was best suited to be the ghost of a shrine maiden, much to Taniguchi's, and I must admit, my pleasure.

Finally, we came to the subject of Haruhi's costume, which she proclaimed she would decide herself.

When she finally emerged from the changing room, I couldn't understand what she was. Her skin was dyed green, and she wore some kind of shamanic robe that had a laser pistol strapped to the side.

What are you supposed to be?

"What do you think I am, Kyon?' she shouted at me "I'm a psychic alien from the future, what else looks like this?"

I don't think even psychic aliens from the future look like that.

"Stop being so negative!"

"Come back any time!" Hiruko said, grinning.

* * *

"And so, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our first annual Halloween party!" Haruhi shouted into the microphone system Koizumi somehow installed into my house before the party. And it will be the last annual Halloween party, or it'll be over my dead body.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the 'who has the best costume out of the sponsors' vote!" How did you come up with that name? It's worse than the SOS brigade!

"And the prize is this: if the winner is a boy, they can go out on a date with Mikuru! If it's a girl, they go out with Koizumi!"

"And now for our first person!" she shouted "will Yuki Nagato step forward?"

When Nagato stepped on to the miniature stage, there was a cheer from some group of geeks, most of them being in the computer club, along with the president himself. I took this opportunity to look out to the living room, which I suspected Nagato had modified, considering almost everyone in the school was out there.

"And for our second person, we have Kunikida, dressed as Frankenstein's monster!" There wasn't as many cheers, but Kunikida didn't seem bothered by it.

"For person number three, we have the woman responsible for this party, our vampire Tsuruya-san!" This time there was a loud number of cheers, from most of the guys in our school.

"For number four, we have our host, Kyon, dressed up as a corpse!" I stared out at the silence. There were a few cheers, but not a lot, putting me in fourth.

"Now, for number 5 we have Taniguchi, dressed up as a fairy princess!" Taniguchi stepped out on the stage, and in two seconds the entire building was shaking with laughter, bringing him to first place.

Now, for numbers six and seven, we have Koizumi and Mikuru dressed up as an incubus and the ghost of a shrine maiden. I remembered to put earplugs in, to make sure I didn't go deaf.

As of now, the score reads this:

Koizumi

Mikuru

Taniguchi

Tsuruya

Nagato

Kunikida

Kyon

"And for the best costume, we have Haruhi Suzumiya, the psychic alien from the future.

I don't need to tell you how it went. Koizumi one hands down.

Haruhi came dead last. But, she deserved it for such a weird costume.

"Kyon, Shut up!" Haruhi shouted, throwing her plastic gun at me.

I think Haruhi forgot that people aren't as mentally out there as she is.

"Oh, Kyon, I better be going." Koizumi said, grinning. "Apparently a new closed space has appeared, so, bye." Lucky bastard.

"Kyon, as punishment for coming ahead of your brigade leader you must where Taniguchi's fairy costume!" Haruhi shouted, returning from her psycho tantrum.

I am not even going to tell you how that went.

* * *

Mukuro: There, I'm finished.

Hiruko: I don't smile that much.

Mukuro: REVIEW, and read my other stories.

* a creature who seduces woman and eats their souls

Mukuro Out


End file.
